Não tão estranhos
by Nat D
Summary: Duas semanas após a primeira dança. Continuação de Dançando com Estranhos Oneshot. T por precaução.


Torcia o papel em suas mãos, ansioso. A perna direita tremia freneticamente. Não adiantava nada olhar pela janela. O avião parecia mover-se a dois quilômetros por hora.

Virou o rosto para o outro lado e abordou a aeromoça que passava por ali com um lenço nas mãos

-Por favor, quanto tempo falta para aterrisarmos?

-Mais ou menos 20 minutos, Sr. Inuyasha. Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não, não, obrigado.

A moça foi embora e ele se viu na ânsia de continuar a esmagar o papel em suas mãos.

Inuyasha suspirou e recostou a cabeça no confortável assento do avião particular da empresa de seu pai. Olhou para trás o viu relaxar enquanto sua mãe lia um livro qualquer.

Voltou-se novamente para frente e suspirou. Há dias que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Se estava no trabalho, pensava nela. Se estava em casa, pensava nela. Se estava dirigindo, comendo, tomando banho, caminhando, descansando, tudo acabava levando seus pensamentos para a morena que havia conhecido por acaso e tão rápida e intensamente se envolvido, que lhe fazia tão bem.

Tomou um gole do wisky com gelo moído para ver conseguia relaxar.

Wisky. Oh, não...

Ela não gosta de wisky.

Abriu os olhos, assustado. Levantou e caminhou rápido até o minúsculo banheiro do avião.

-Filho, o que foi que...? – Sua mãe olhou-o confusa quando ele passou por ela.

Entrou no banheiro, abriu a torneira e, com as mãos, levou uma boa quantidade de água até a boca. Repetiu tal processo por três ou quatro vezes.

Voltou ao seu assento e chamou a aeromoça.

"O que foi que ela tomou... Naquela noite...?" Tentava recordar-se o que ela havia tomado na vez mais recente que a levara para jantar.

_-Típico, eu sei... Mas eu não dispenso um bom vinho tinto!_

E logo depois desta frase, um belo sorriso.

Isso. Vinho tinto.

-O que deseja, senhor?

-Vinho tinto. Uma taça, por favor. E um copo com gelo.

-Em um minuto.

Tomou o vinho. E mastigou gelo moído. E um pouco mais do vinho. E mais nada de wísky. Nada, nada.

O avião já avançava com velocidade pela pista, forçando seus poucos passageiros contra os assentos.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a desafivelar o cinto de segurança e sair disparado em direção à porta quando o avião parou por completo.

-Inuyasha, aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Seu pai era um homem que não aparentava a idade que possuía. De bom porte, simpático e muito atraente, havia passado para ambos os filhos, a herança genética que lhes agraciava com beleza e um brilho singular nos incomuns olhos dourados.

-Eu... Tenho que ir, pai, me esqueci que tenho algo muito importante pra resolver.

-E o que faço com suas malas, filho?

-Sei lá, mande o motorista deixar no meu apartamento, vejo isso depois. Até amanhã. – desceu as escadas do avião com pressa, e saiu correndo em direção ao seu carro, que o esperava do outro lado d pista.

OoOoO

Era tudo o que ele não precisava no momento: um engarrafamento, e chuva. Não havia para onde escapar. Estava cercado de carros por todos os lados. Suspirou e descansou a cabeça no encosto do assento, sentindo-se impotente. Enquanto motoristas ignorantes buzinavam a cada 3 segundos, mesmo que não houvesse nada o que fazer, ele sacou o telefone celular do bolso e discou o número que já sabia de cor.

O som característico de que estava chamando sempre o irritava quando tocava mais de três vezes. E essa era uma das inúmeras qualidades dela: Ela NUNCA deixava o telefone tocar três vezes.

"_Olá, aqui é Kagome. Eu não quero atender agora, então, se quiser, deixe o recado depois do bipe que, talvez – provavelmente não – eu ligue pra você de volta, certo? Bye!_

_Beep"_

-Kagome, oi, sou eu. Bom, eu só queria saber se...

Ouviu o som do telefone sendo retirado do gancho.

_-Inuyasha, olá! Como vai?_

-Sinto-me honrado de ter atendido ao telefone depois de a sua secretária declarar que você não queria fazê-lo.

_-A, haha! Eu preciso mudar aquela mensagem._

-Eu gosto assim... Então, só liguei pra saber como você estava.

_-Bem, estou bem, obrigada. E você? Ainda está em Londres?_

-Sim, estou em Londres. Só vou chegar semana que vem. Como está tudo por aí?

_-Está tudo chato. Chovendo, muito. E nem dá pra sair de carro porque praticamente todas as ruas da cidade estão engarrafadas._

-Que caos.

_-É. Você iria adorar! _ - Ela disse, brincalhona.

-Não sei, não... – ele falou, após dar uma olhada para a rua à sua a frente, apinhada de carros e mais carros, um buzinando para o outro, como se isso fosse resolver alguma coisa.

_-O que você está fazendo? _

-Dirigindo... E você? – Nem percebeu o sorriso que se formara em seus lábios, sem motivo aparente.

_-Olhando pela janela, tentando ver a lua através de toda essa água que fica batendo no vidro. _

Inuyasha olhou pela janela do carro. Podia avistar a lua entre as negras nuvens, mesmo com toda aquela água caindo.

-É, eu também. Dá pra ver a lua daqui.

_-Você não estava dirigindo?_

-Estou!

_-Então, senhor Inuyasha Taisho, trate de prestar atenção no trânsito. Pode sofrer um acidente. _

-Você cuidaria de mim, não?

Geralmente ele não fazia o tipo romântico, mas era difícil de evitar. Podia imaginá-la olhando pela janela, com o telefone no ouvido. Era uma imagem que o forçava a dizer coisas sem nexo ou sentido.

_-Cuidaria... Acho que sim. _

-Acha?

_-É. Você tem cara de ser um paciente chato. E eu não tenho muita paciência pra pacientes chatos._

-Prometo que se eu sofrer qualquer acidente, vou ser um paciente bem bonzinho.

_-Se você promete..._

O trânsito finalmente parecia começar a andar. Lento, muito lento, mas andando.

-Preciso desligar agora, Kagome. Vejo você em uma semana?

_-Uma semana então. Vou cobrar._

-Não precisará. Até logo.

_-Até..._

_­_Ele queria ter-lhe mandado beijos, abraços, carinhos e delírios de paixão, mas deixou para... Depois.

Avançou com o carro, já de saco cheio de tanta chuva e tantos veículos apinhados na rua.

Após ter levado 20 longos minutos para cruzar três ruas e chegar ao prédio branco, Inuyasha suspirou e por fim, desligou o motor do carro, e desceu, correndo até a portaria, onde estaria seguro da chuva.

Pressionou o botão que chamava o elevador, e quando este chegou, discou novamente o número que havia discado meia hora atrás.

"_Olá, aqui é Kagome. Eu não quero atender agora, então, se quiser, deixe o recado depois do bipe que, talvez – provavelmente não – eu ligue pra você de volta, certo? Bye!_

_Beep"_

-Eu de novo...

_-Desse jeito você vai sofrer um acidente, com certeza. _– Ela atendeu ao telefone.

_­_-Quem sabe? Já que eu sei que você cuidara de mim, até que não seria má idéia.

_-A que devo a ligação desta vez?_

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Tocou a campainha do apartamento 704.

_-Espere, tem alguém na porta. Sabe, eu realmente_...

Ouviu o som de chaves destrancando a porta branca e logo depois viu a imagem de uma morena com os longos cabelos negros soltos caindo por cima do ombro, os olhos mirando-o surpresos.

-Olá. – ele disse ainda com o telefone no ouvido.

-Oi, o que... – disse, abrindo um sorriso surpreso. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Cheguei de Londres ainda há pouco, e pensei em, não sei... Te convidar pra tomar um vinho tinto, o que acha?

Ela estava adorável. Uma camiseta amarela, uma calça de moletom e chinelos felpudos rosa-claro compunham o visual informal adorável que Kagome vestia.

-Como, você me disse que só chegaria semana que vem! – ela lhe sorriu linda e sinceramente.

-Surpresa... – ele devolveu o sorriso.

-Entre, você está molhado! – ela deu passagem para que ele entrasse.

Ele o fez, observando o apartamento onde já estivera duas ou três vezes. Os móveis de tons claros eram delicados e passavam sensação de calor, aconchego e um cheiro bom, assim como a jovem mulher a quem pertenciam.

-Quer beber alguma coisa, um café quente?

Ele olhou a caneca amarela em sua mão.

-O que você está tomando?

Ela sorriu.

-Chocolate.

-Chocolate, então.

Ela lhe deu as costas e o mandou sentar, enquanto preparava o chocolate para ele.

Ele sentou-se no sofá que pareceu abraçá-lo, fazendo-o relaxar os músculos que antes estavam tensos por causa do trânsito carregado e a pequena dose de chuva que havia tomado.

Ela voltou, com uma caneta preta na outra mão. Sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas ao lado dele e sorriu.

-Aqui. – ele pegou a caneca e agradeceu. – Então, porque não me contou que já estava em Tóquio quando me ligou?

-Isso tiraria toda a graça, não acha?

-Graça, de quê?

Ele olhou-a, depois de tomar um gole do chocolate quente.

-Ora... – aproximou-se do rosto dela, fazendo o sorriso delicado alargar. –As coisas são bem mais interessantes quando nós não sabemos que acontecerão, não é?

Kagome baixou os olhos, tímida.

E aquele jeito o encantava. O jeito totalmente contrário à ousadia e insinuações "sem vergonha" com que estava acostumado a lidar. O sorriso realmente tímido e sem-graça era comprovado quando as faces brancas e macias aos poucos adquiriam uma tonalidade avermelhada.

-É... Acho que sim.

-Por exemplo, você não estaria usando um moletom surrado se soubesse que eu viria aqui, estaria?

Ela olhou-o divertida.

-É... Realmente, não estaria. Mas parece que você só pensou em você, não é? O que eu posso fazer para te surpreender agora?

-Veremos em um minuto...

É, era disso que estava falando quando tentou explicar ao idiota do seu meio-irmão o que havia sentido quando havia "acidentalmente" beijado Kagome enquanto dizia que os olhos dela eram lindos há duas semanas atrás.

Já conhecia os movimentos dela. Apesar de parecer, não era a primeira vez que mantinham um contato mais... Íntimo. Se bem que, comparado ao que havia acontecido logo após o primeiro beijo dos dois, aquilo não podia ser considerado tão íntimo.

E aparentemente estava certo quando disse que ela o surpreenderia de uma forma ou outra. Kagome passou o braço pelo pescoço dele logo depois de colocar as duas canecas na mesa do telefone, ao lado do sofá.

E puxou-o para cima dela.

-Eu já lhe disse uma vez que se continuasse a fazer coisas assim, eu acabaria me apaixonando por você, não disse? – disse entre beijos. Ela apenas concordou, puxando a camisa molhada de encontro ao próprio corpo. –Kagome, eu estou avisando... Eu não vou me responsabilizar pelos meus atos se você continuar me provocando desse jeito.

-Bom... – desta vez, sentiu-a tremer quando mordeu a pele do pescoço dela, sem nenhuma cerimônia. –Me surpreenda.

Era a segunda vez que acordava sentindo uma mão pequena sobre seu peito, e se sentia tão feliz. Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando encontrar o grande quadro de margaridas que ficava diante da cama dela. Mas tudo que encontrou foi um relógio pregado a parede. Olhou ao redor e lembrou-se: haviam passado a noite no sofá. Que para a sorte de suas costas, era bem macio.

Olhou para seu ombro esquerdo e deu de cara com a cabeça dela, dormindo tranqüila. Tocou a mão delicada com a sua, acariciando-a, com a intenção de acordá-la.

Deu certo. Ela, lentamente, abriu os olhos e esfregou-os com a mão livre. Olhou ao redor e logo depois para ele. Abriu um sorriso.

-Oi...

-Oi. Dormiu bem?

-Não posso dizer ao certo... Quase não dormi. E você?

Ele não se daria ao trabalho de responder. Abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os lábios.

-Está tarde... Já são dez horas... Você não deveria ir trabalhar?

-Não... Eles se viram por lá sem mim.

-Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Não, agora não. Prefiro ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Ela pareceu concordar.

Inuyasha suspirou irritado quando seu telefone celular começou a "gritar feito um maníaco desesperado", segundo suas próprias palavras.

Resolveu ignorar.

-Não vai atender?

-Não.

-Pode ser do seu trabalho, eles vão ficar fazendo perguntas depois, principalmente o seu irmão.

-_Meio_-irmão.

-Sim, ele. Rin me disse que ele é muito exigente.

-Ah... – ele virou-se para ela, ficando deitado de lado. – Se ele perguntar, eu digo a verdade.

Ela o olhou surpresa.

-Vai contar que estava comigo?

Ambos haviam decidido manter o "relacionamento" em sigilo por enquanto. Os funcionários das empresas onde cada um trabalhava se conheciam muito bem, e eles não estavam "a fim de uma coisa muito séria no momento.".

-Não... Eu vou dizer que passei a noite inteira dançando.

**N/A: Bom, eu não pude resistir. A minha intenção inicial era que "Dançando com Estranhos" fosse uma one-shot, sem continuação nenhuma. Mas gostei tanto de escrevê-la que achei que seria divertido escrever uma continuação, do ponto de vista do Inuyasha.**

**Espero que gostem. Eu demorei 1 hora para fazê-la, no total. **

**Reviews, please. Nunca é demais pedir, não é?**

**E obrigada a todos que comentaram em "Dançando com Estranhos", cada uma de vocês.**

**Mil beijos, **

**Nat**

**P.S.: Faço ou não uma terceira parte? ;)**


End file.
